Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *Majikkujutsu *Taijutsu *Psychic Martial Arts *Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness chi or some form of life energy. Some Techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Applications *Aether Manipulation **Aura Manipulation **Chi Manipulation ***Chi Augmentation **Life-Force Manipulation ***Life-Force Generation **Mana Manipulation *Combat Empowerment *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Energy Strike *Enhanced Combat *Magic *Pressure Point Intuition *Telekinesis *Weapon Proficiency *Utilize one's skills into powerful techniques. *Some could have the technique of Weapon Infusion Variations *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical martial are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. *'Alien Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic alien fighting styles. May require Alien Physiology. *'Animal/Beast Martial Arts': Fighting Styles that mimic animal fighting styles. Related to Animal Mimicry or Zodiac Empowerment. *'Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken)': Fighting Styles purely created for destructive reasons. Possibly achieved by Dark Arts. *'Bionic Martial Arts': Either an Android or Cyborg may be able to use these techniques, may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. *'Divine/Demonic Martial Arts': Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. *'Magical Martial Arts': A form using magic as basic to physical combat. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial Arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. Associations *Combat Merging *Enhanced Combat *Magic *Ninjutsu Limitations *Only certain practitioners could master certain techniques however the time span between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attempting a technique without actually training or practicing it could have terrible results and sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be forbidden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or kill the user in careless uses *If rivals find knowledge of the techniques flaws or openings. This would risk either a swift defeat or anticipation. Known Users * Airbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Earthbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Waterbenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Martial Artists (History's Strongest Disciples) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) * Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * Soul Reapers (Bleach) * Most characters (Street Fighter) * Gene (God Hand) * Most characters (Touhou Project) * Saiyans (Dragon Ball) * Namekians (Dragon Ball) * CP9 (One Piece) * Fighter Kirby (Kirby series) * Hamon/Ripple users(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Jade Empire characters * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Ninjas (Naruto) * Taijutsu Specialists (Naruto) * Rock Lee (Naruto) * Might Gai (Naruto) * Hyuga Clan (Naruto) * Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) * Force-sensitives (Star Wars) * Woo Foo Knights (Yin Yang Yo) * Karate Kid (DC Comics) * Most characters (Mortal Kombat) * Various Power Ranger teams (Power Rangers) * Tifa Lockhart (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) * Lucario (Pokemon) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Gallery File:8trigram.jpg|The Hyuga's (Naruto) strongest Gentle Fist technique, 8 Trigram 64 Palms. File:Yasha1.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a skilled Martial Artist in mystical ways. Superman Torquasm.jpg|Superman (DC) is an expert in Torquasm-Rao, a Kryptonian meditation technique that allows him to tap into his instincts and astral project, and Torquasm-Vo, a psychic discipline that involves focusing one's mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination and can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Common Powers